The Climb
by Painalli
Summary: Juvia vivió encerrada en una jaula de oro toda su vida, pero desde la muerte de su madre todo ha ido cuesta abajo. ¿Quién diría que gracias a un desconocido daría el primer paso al ascenso? A partir de su escape, deberá luchar en una batalla cuesta arriba en busca de su propia libertad. (Gruvia) (NaLu, GaLe y ligero Jerza)
1. Riesgo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Vengo con un fic no tan nuevo, dado que lo escribí hace tiempo pero no me decidía a subirlo. En parte porque el contenido es un poco más fuerte de lo que suelo usar y en parte porque leí otro por ahí bastante parecido, y temí que creyeran que estaba haciendo plagio. Aunque ambos factores siguen ahí, dejaré que sean ustedes quienes juzguen y me expresen su opinión sobre este "nuevo" fic.

La historia a nivel general está inspirada en la canción "The Climb" de Miley Cirus, pero créanme que tuve que usar una larga lista de reproducción para escribir esto (casi todas canciones hispanas).

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Riesgo**

_Me pregunto por qué nadie comprende lo peligrosa que puede ser una persona que no tiene nada que perder._

'''

Suspiró por tercera vez en la noche cuando el maquillaje estuvo bien puesto en su rostro. Las sombras oscuras sobre sus párpados le conferían un toque enigmático en los ojos azules, los cuales se hallaban más turbados que de costumbre. El colorete en sus labios lucía raro debido a la palidez que ni el mejor rubor podía ocultar.

Con el paso de los meses había aprendido a cubrir con maquillaje cualquier signo de infelicidad que pudiera reflejar su rostro, pero ya no era suficiente.

Esa noche en particular nada podía sacarle una sonrisa.

Se preparaba para el inminente final de una vida que nunca fue suya. La presentarían como la prometida oficial de Bora, el hijo de un empresario bastante importante de Fiore, país en el cual ambos vivían. Nadie que tuviera una televisión ignoraba la existencia de Bora, pues tenía una cadena completa que monopolizaba la audiencia con programas estúpidos de concursos o chismes de la farándula. A Juvia, la futura esclava del imbécil aquel, le daba vergüenza ajena tan sólo hallarse al lado del empresario, aunque éste solía tener mucha fama entre el público femenino.

_"Que se las tire a todas ellas. Que a mi me deje en paz. Que a mi no me toque otra vez"._

_Otra vez_. Eran las palabras mágicas. Eran el por qué de su inconformidad y sufrimiento. El por qué bajó a la fiesta con una tensión digna de un sacrificio humano.

Bora no tenía ninguna sensibilidad con las mujeres, en especial con aquella a la que veía como su propiedad, como un lindo juguete al que podía romper cada que se le diera la gana.

Juvia no tenía mucha confianza con su padre, a quien apenas veía desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, dada la muerte de su madre hacía unos pocos años, no vio otra salida más que buscar refugio en él cuando Bora se propasó con ella. _"Me hizo daño"_, sollozó frente a su progenitor, con lágrimas indudablemente inocentes cayendo por sus mejillas. Lo repitió tantas veces que casi pudo sentir el dolor de nuevo. Ese ardor en su entrepierna desgarrada.

¿Y su respuesta?

— Te reservaré el fin de semana en el spa. A tu madre siempre le ayudaba para calmar los nervios y reponerse.

Ni el spa ni la terapia que requirió después lograron sanar completamente a la joven, pero la habían hecho entender cómo funcionaba el mundo en el que vivía. Personas como su padre y su prometido, que veían a los demás con un signo de dólares en la cara. Personas que olvidaban el significado de la vida, que acumulaban y despilfarraban, que abusaban y mentían. Y aunque ella no quería formar parte de ese mundo, era todo lo que conocía.

Mientras se abría paso entre los invitados a la fiesta, se preguntó si existiría alguien capaz de luchar por una causa justa sin importar los riesgos.

_"Primero quisiera saber si existe la justicia"_, se decía a sí misma, taciturna, hasta que alguien la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Juvia, palomita, no andes entre los invitados de un modo tan distraído. Pensarán que estás arrepintiéndote. —Le susurró al oído su prometido, cerrando con más fuerza su mano alrededor del brazo. La muchacha levantó la vista entre algunos mechones azulados y lo miró con detenimiento.

Bora le recordaba a un mono de circo. Entrenado, predecible y malicioso. Educado para robar a los demás sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, fingiendo ser una monada. A veces, Juvia tenía la sensación de que él le temía. Bora nunca dejaba de cernirse sobre ella a base de insultos, manipulaciones y engaños; le desesperaba tanto mostrar autoridad y dominio, que su inseguridad resultaba evidente. De cualquier forma, no podía hacer demasiado en contra de los golpes físicos y los abusos sexuales... salvo ir al spa y ponerse una capa de maquillaje.

— Te estoy hablando. —Insistió el moreno, apretandola con tanta fuerza que Juvia se resignó a la marca que le dejaría en la piel. Quizás por eso su padre le había sugerido usar guantes altos.

— Juvia lo escuchó. —Susurró, desviando la mirada. Odiaba sentirse como una cáscara vacía.— Juvia sólo está un poco aturdida por tanto jaleo.

— Ah, una dama delicada. —Ronroneó Bora, soltándola por fin, satisfecho de su respuesta.— Mi pequeña palomita es una muñeca de porcelana adorable. —Añadió con su típico humor de pavoreal.

— Tendrás que cuidar mucho de ella, Bora. —Le dijo con entusiasmo un hombre rechoncho que se acercó con un grupo de mujeres.

— Por supuesto, señor. La tendré a mi lado cada minuto del día. —Le confirmó el hombre.

Juvia sintió como si una toalla húmeda cayera hasta el fondo de su estómago. Había guardado la esperanza de que Bora fuera el tipo de marido que pasaba meses fuera de casa, ocupado con los negocios o con sus interminables amantes. Le aterraba la perspectiva de un esposo controlador que la tuviera vigilada en cada momento de su vida, como un trofeo al cual presumir.

— Supongo que estarás emocionada, Juvia. —Comentó una mujer a la que la joven no pudo reconocer al principio. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, pero las operaciones en su rostro le hacían imposible calcular su edad.— Has pescado a un pez gordo, querida. Rico, apuesto, exitoso... y seguro que buenísimo en la cama. —Añadió, cubriéndose la cínica y tiesa sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, como si de esta forma amortiguara la vulgaridad en sus palabras.

Entonces la recordó. Era una ex-novia de Bora, la cual había escuchado por parte del moreno su "éxito" con respecto a la virginidad de Juvia. Había detallado la experiencia como todo un triunfo, aunque para ella sólo era una humillación que deseaba olvidar.

— Juvia no duda que usted lo sabe de primera mano. —Le respondió con voz monótona. No sentía celos, no sentía posesión. Sólo sentía la instintiva necesidad de defenderse.

Entonces se marchó. Dejó que las réplicas por su mal comportamiento quedasen en el aire, que Bora se hiciera líos consigo mismo y con los estúpidos invitados que hablaban entre sí de su vida sexual. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y frío cuando salió al patio trasero de la mansión. Había leído en novelas cómo el cuerpo hervía a causa de la ira, pero ella no había sentido calor desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nada la encendía ni la motivaba. Era como estarse congelando paulatinamente con el paso de los años.

Temía encontrarse a sí misma frente al espejo como una estatua de hielo, siempre maquillada con su típica máscara de muñeca de porcelana.

Se halló quitándose los zapatos de tacón que hasta ese momento le habían estado lastimando los pies. Parecían las zapatillas de Cenicienta, olvidadas en el empedrado que rodeaba la mansión Loxar. Caminó por encima de la hierba, disfrutando de la sensación húmeda y fresca que la tierra y el rocío le proporcionaban. Se acercó a la arboleda que su madre siempre se había esmerado en cuidar. Tocó el fresno tierno que descansaba junto al reloj de arena. Era un sitio familiar, lo único que le confería buenos recuerdos.

Pero entonces, cuando unos brazos la atraparon desde atrás por la cintura, su burbuja se rompió.

Levantó la vista hacia Bora, quien tenía el rostro desencajado por la ira.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme ahí como un idiota? ¿Eh? —La apretó más contra su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerle daño. La peliazul jadeó de dolor, pero él la ignoró.— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Respondeme, pequeña malcriada!

Ella sólo podía pensar en las nauseas que la estaban consumiendo.

_"No en este lugar, por favor"_.

— Tendré que castigarte para que aprendas a comportarte. —Siseó, tomando con brusquedad la falda del vestido blanco de la joven. Juvia escuchó la tela desgarrarse como si no estuviese ahí, como si fuese otra persona. No podía creer que estuviese dispuesto a violarla ahí mismo. Sentía las manos entre sus muslos sin ningún atisbo de ternura o consideración. Al contrario, era obvio que intentaba ser lo más violento posible.— Muy pronto serás mi esposa, y me procurarás a mi antes que a cualquiera de tus estúpidas ideas, ¿entendiste?

— B-Bora, me haces daño... —Susurró ella en respuesta. No podía decir otra cosa.

— Aún no te he hecho nada. —Replicó el moreno con crueldad, como si ella estuviese exagerando. La empujó con fuerza contra el reloj de arena, reteniendo con una mano sus muñecas. Juvia no necesitaba verlo para saber que se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. El muy cerdo parecía tener experiencia en ello.— Pero ya verás... —Añadió en voz baja, contra su hombro. Cuando la besó, Juvia creyó que terminaría vomitando.

Justo antes de que él pudiera bajarle las bragas y cumplir su cometido, un golpe sordo pasó rozando la cabeza de la chica. De un momento a otro ya no sentía la presión de Bora contra su cuerpo, ni sus asquerosos labios buscándola. Sus piernas le temblaban por una mezcla de frío y terror, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. Se giró y descubrió la sombra de otro hombre encima de su prometido.

Llevaba chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones oscuros, por lo que era complicado verlo en la penumbra. Cuando le hubiese propinado una buena tunda a Bora, dejándolo inconsciente, se levantó del suelo. La poca luz que llegaba desde la mansión iluminó su rostro y le arrancó destellos dorados a su cabello negro.

Más que guapo, era perfecto.

Juvia creía no poder reconocer la belleza hasta ese momento. El glamur se había vuelto una de sus cosas más odiadas, pero ese sujeto no era glamuroso. Tenía el rostro marcado por una vida difícil y su expresión no demostraba ningún agrado al sujeto que había noqueado. Y sin embargo, era bello.

— Escoria. —Llamó a Bora antes de escupirle encima.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y sólo en ese momento, los ojos grises del pelinegro se suavizaron. La estudió detenidamente, demorándose un poco más en la falda rasgada de su vestido. Se le veían las rodillas y de un lado parte de su muslo. Parecía la Cenicienta tras una fatídica decepción con su príncipe azul.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con cautela.

— Sí. —Respondió ella, para su propia sorpresa. No había podido creer responder aquello con honestidad a esas alturas. Pero lo estaba. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada.

— ¿No te...? —Él hizo una pausa en sus propias palabras, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

— No. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa amarga.— Creo que lo interrumpiste.

— Me alegra. —Dijo él con voz ronca.

Ninguno de los dos se había enfrentado nunca a una situación así, pero en cierto modo, Juvia no se sentía capaz de soltar un simple agradecimiento y marcharse de vuelta a la fiesta. Tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones y, al final de la noche, todo volvería a ser como siempre.

El desconocido rompió el silencio luego de un rato.

— ¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

Señaló la moto que lo esperaba detrás de los rosales del jardín, cerca del garaje de servicio. Juvia supuso que debía causarle mala espina un sujeto con chaqueta de cuero y una Harley-Davison que se mete a una propiedad privada, pero en esos momentos, lo agradecía como si se tratara de un santo.

— Cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

Siguió al pelinegro hasta la motocicleta, montando en la parte trasera. Le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y descansó la mejilla en su espalda. Cuando el vehículo arrancó y ambos salieron de los terrenos de la mansión Loxar, la muchacha cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación del viento nocturno agitando su cabello azulado. El mismo viento que se llevó una lágrima perdida.

Durante casi una hora, Juvia se dejó perder en la fantasía donde no era una Loxar, donde nunca estuvo comprometida con Bora, donde lo único que existía era aquella espalda cálida y fuerte sobre la cual descansar.


	2. Renacer

**Capítulo 2. Renacer**

_No es necesario volver a nacer para convertirte en alguien completamente diferente. Basta con desprenderte del pasado del modo más limpio posible._

'''

Cuando abrió los ojos se halló a sí misma en un callejón oscuro y de mala muerte, abrazada a un sujeto que no conocía y montada en una Harley-Davison. Resultaba un tanto perturbador que esto no la asustara en lo más mínimo.

Se desperezó lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza adolorida.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Susurró una voz cerca de ella. Juvia levantó la vista hacia el muchacho y asintió.

Él se bajó de la moto y la sujetó con suavidad para que no fuera a caerse. Le brindó un apoyo firme para bajar y la miró inquisitivamente.

— Nunca había rescatado a una chica de ser violada. —Le soltó él en voz baja. La franqueza del joven parecía tan poco malintencionada que casi la hizo sonreír.

— Nunca nadie había salvado a Juvia. —Replicó ella con la misma honestidad. Jamás le había dicho a nadie de los abusos que había sufrido con Bora, con excepción de su padre, pero había sido tan evidente para muchos que resultaba triste ser rescatada por un desconocido.— Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez. —Añadió con lo que pudo ser una pizca de humor.

Aunque en efecto el pelinegro nunca había evitado una violación, sabía por fuentes confiables que no era una experiencia agradable ni fácil de superar, de modo que las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron. Era más fuerte de lo que aquel rostro de muñeca podía sugerir.

Se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una llave de cobre bastante sencilla, con la cual abrió la puerta trasera de su departamento. Le hizo un gesto a la joven para que entrara, luego la siguió y cerró a sus espaldas. Cuando encendió la luz del lugar, Juvia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

El sitio no era tan pequeño como parecía, dado que una gran cantidad de computadoras y cables ocupaban las mesas y escritorios de la estancia. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en unas extrañas cajas negras de metal, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

— A que parece la casa de un friki de computadoras.

— En realidad parece un estudio de grabación. —Replicó ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Este gesto de sospecha tensó al pelinegro, a quien se le ocurrió que llevarla ahí había podido ser una mala idea. _"Pues claro que fue una mala idea. Lo sabías desde el inicio"_, le decía una voz en su cabeza. Entonces, ella lo encaró y preguntó:— ¿Graba películas porno?

La pregunta le resultó tan absurda e imprevista al joven que parpadeó varias veces como un idiota.

— ¿Perdón?

— A Juvia sólo le interesa saber si las graba _aquí_. —Añadió Juvia, señalando la estancia. Se le veía claramente incómoda, y entonces él comprendió que no deseaba saber nada más de sexo en un largo rato.

Se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

— No grabo películas porno ni nada por el estilo. —Aclaró. Juvia se dio cuenta de cuánto le costaba reprimir una risotada. Supuso que había dicho algo demasiado ridículo. Ella abrió los ojos, desconcertada ante la sensación de bochorno que la estaba embargando. De pronto tenía las mejillas y las orejas calientes.

— ¡Oh, J-Juvia lo lamenta mucho! N-No era mi intención sugerir que usted... bueno...

— ¿Que grabo tríos, orgías y toda clase de perversiones en la comodidad de mi casa? —Preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica.— Tranquila, no es la peor opinión que alguien puede tener de mi. —Bromeó, o al menos así lo pensó ella. Lo vio acercarse a la única repisa vacía de todo el piso y dejó ahí el casco de su motocicleta. Supuso que detrás de esa estantería estaba la cocina, pues él sacó dos tazas de cerámica y una la llenó con café caliente.— ¿Quieres un poco de agua o leche caliente o chocolate? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

— Leche caliente, por favor. —Murmuró ella en respuesta, sobreponiéndose a la vergüenza. Le daba un poco de curiosidad saber por qué no le había ofrecido café, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntarlo.

— Mejor así. Con lo que te ha ocurrido, lo último que necesitas es cafeína. La leche te hará bien.

Juvia se acercó al pequeño estante de la cocina y descansó ahí las manos. Ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba al pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo sabía que...?

— Soy bueno leyendo a la gente. —Explicó con brevedad, llevándose la taza de café a los labios. Esos ojos grises la observaron con interés, como si la retara a preguntar más. Evidentemente ella era una chica curiosa, pero por algún motivo se conformó con esa explicación y se encogió de hombros. Le sirvió la leche en la otra taza y mientras ésta se calentaba en el microondas, comentó:— Así que tu nombre es Juvia.

— Sí, pero eso no es muy difícil de adivinar. —Concilió ella con una muy breve sonrisa.

Gesto que él no pasó por alto.

— Eso significa que Juvia aún debe saber su nombre. —Añadió ella mientras cogía la taza de leche que él le pasaba con cuidado.

Dado que la había llevado a su casa, no veía problemas en decirle también su nombre.

— Gray Fullbuster. —Murmuró.

— ¿Fullbuster? —Repitió Juvia, desconcertada. El apellido le sonaba de algo, pero no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

— Dado que tu apellido no puede ser otro que Loxar, el mío no puede pasarte inadvertido. —Dijo Gray, con la vista clavada en su café.— No somos muy amigos de tu familia.

— Juvia _no es_ muy amiga de su familia. —Replicó entre dientes, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Juvia se tomó su tiempo para responder. La única persona de su familia a la que había guardado lealtad alguna vez se hallaba ahora a dos metros bajo la tierra, traicionada y humillada día con día por su propio esposo, por su padre. Él y Bora, y todos los que los rodeaban, no eran más que una parvada de buitres sin corazón.

— El apellido de Juvia es Loxar, pero Juvia no siente que nadie con ese apellido pueda ser su familia. —Explicó lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra por separado, pues se trataba también de su propia declaración de independencia. Ahora lo sabía. El viaje en moto sólo había sido el primer paso hacia su nueva vida, sin importar a qué tipo de adversidades se enfrentara ahora.

Ella no se dio cuenta de cómo él la observaba. La atención, la curiosidad, la fascinación. Gray conocía a varias personas que tenían el coraje y la voluntad para combatir el futuro con la cabeza en alto; muchos de ellos eran sus amigos, colegas e inspiraciones. Pero ninguno de ellos había sido un niño rico antes. Todos daban por hecho que nacer en cuna de oro le impedía a una persona salir de su zona de confort para pelear por sus propios medios, pero Juvia parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

Se adaptaba como el río entre las rocas.

— ¿Lo habías pensado antes? —Susurró Gray, luego de un rato, con la vista en algún punto indefinido de la pared. Juvia lo miró sin comprender.— Dejarlo todo. Empezar de nuevo. ¿Lo habías considerado?

— No. —Contestó ella sin vacilar.— No seriamente. Juvia siempre se aferró a la posibilidad de que las cosas pudieran cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasó, entonces? —Preguntó él en voz baja, volviendo la vista a ella. Juvia le sostuvo la mirada un minuto entero antes de responder:

— Que al final fue Juvia quien cambió.

Estas simples palabras le arrancaron a Gray una sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía creer que una mujer como ella pudiera ser tan interesante. Aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, desde que la rescató en la mansión Loxar, no sentía que estuviera cometiendo un error al actuar como lo hacía. Se terminó su café y rodeó la encimera para acercarse a Juvia. Ella no retrocedió, pero era obvio que no lo veía del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

— Quédate aquí esta noche. —Le sugirió.— Mañana hablaremos un poco más y decidirás qué hacer. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió.

— Sea lo que sea... no me arrepentiré de ello. —Le aseguró la peliazul, mirándole fijamente. Gray se dijo a sí mismo que el brillo en sus ojos azules se debía únicamente al agradecimiento.

Una hora después de que Gray le había cedido su habitación a la joven (había tenido que quitar un gran número de equipos del sofá para dormir en él), todo se quedó en silencio. Tan sólo la respiración de Juvia sonaba contra las cálidas almohadas de Gray, quien la observó un instante antes de apagar la luz para irse a descansar. Le inquietó descubrir lo tentador que era la imagen de una chica como Juvia en su cama, enredada entre sus sábanas, reposando los labios sobre sus almohadas.


	3. Sin arrepentimientos

**Capítulo 3. Sin arrepentimientos**

_Quiero cometer mis propios errores. Quiero correr y golpearme con la pared, pero siempre sabiendo que fui yo quien lo eligió._

'''

Tres golpes repetitivos sobre la puerta la despertaron a primera hora de la mañana.

Su corazón saltó desbocado, pero su primer instinto fue fingir que seguía dormida. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y luego unos pasos que recorrían la habitación. Luego sólo silencio.

— Sé que estás despierta. —Le habló Gray entre susurros. Juvia pudo notar la diversión en su voz.

Apenada y confundida, descubrió su rostro de debajo de las sábanas y miró al pelinegro. Se hallaba buscando algo en el armario.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó ella, patosa. A pesar de todo, estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde.

— Probablemente las cinco de la mañana. —Le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se cambió la camiseta negra del día anterior por una blanca de manga larga. En el lapso de tiempo que al moreno le tomó llevar a cabo este cambio, Juvia pudo ver los músculos de su espalda y las pequeñas cicatrices que cubrían su piel.— No necesitas levantarte todavía. —Añadió cuando se giró y caminó hacia la cama. Se inclinó sobre Juvia para tomar el teléfono que había dejado en la mesita de noche, al otro lado. La joven detectó un aroma particular a nieve y pino.

— ¿Gray-sama saldrá? —Preguntó con tímida curiosidad.

Él despegó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil, claramente sorprendido.

— ¿Gray... sama? —Repitió.

Casi de inmediato, el rostro de Juvia se iluminó. Durante la noche se había quitado el maquillaje y su sonrisa limpia era incomparable.

— Sí. Gray-sama ayudó a Juvia y gracias a él Juvia tomó una buena decisión en su vida. Juvia le está infinitamente agradecida. —Se explicó ella con naturalidad. Gray, que no solía ser una persona muy expresiva respecto a sus emociones, no supo como coger la gratitud de la chica.

— Bueno... gracias, err... —Desvió la vista, alborotándose su cabello "recién peinado". Ella lo miró, ladeando la cabeza, como si no entendiera su vergüenza.

El sonido de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose los hizo dar un respingo. Juvia se reincorporó en la cama, asustada, pero Gray reaccionó con más molestia que preocupación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y esquivó con facilidad un aparato electrónico de los muchos que tenía en la estancia, el cual había "salido volando" en dirección a su cabeza.

Juvia sufrió un deja vú de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

— ¡Gray, maldito perezoso! —Gritó una voz masculina, ligeramente aguda e infantil. La muchacha intentó ver por debajo del brazo de Gray a la persona que de pronto había empezado a insultarlo, pero sólo pudo apreciar cables volando de un lado a otro.

— Natsu, joder, deja eso. —Le ordenó el dueño del departamento. Parecía acostumbrado a los ataques de furia del otro sujeto.— Rompes ese cable y no tendrás salario este mes. —Le advirtió con molestia. El tal Natsu se detuvo al instante, pero cuando Juvia pudo verlo por fin, parecía querer escupirle fuego a Gray.

— ¡Pues ninguno de los dos tendremos salario este mes si no mueves tu culo fuera de este nido de cables y chatarra! —Le replicó el joven. Se veía tan atlético como el pelinegro, sólo que sin el porte de éste último. Su rasgo más característico era el pelo rosado y los ojos enormes y expresivos.

— Te dije que sólo necesitaba encontrar mi teléfono y cambiarme de ropa. —Insistió Gray, saliendo de la habitación.— Si estuviera aquí, Erza te diría que tuvieras más paciencia.

— Si estuviera aquí, Erza te diría que dejases de ser un maldito retrasado que se levanta a la hora que quiere. —Contraatacó Natsu, que parecía tener otra sarta de insultos hacia su compañero, hasta que la figura de Juvia lo distrajo. Aunque la muchacha no estaba desnuda, verla vestida con una de las camisas de Gray insinuaba algo más... íntimo. Con los ojos como platos, el pelirosa la señaló.— ¿Y quién es ella?

Gray no respondió, pero podía sentirse su tensión a kilómetros. Ignoró a Natsu, preparando a toda prisa una mochila roída con cosas que Juvia no alcanzaba a ver. Nerviosa y con el sueño espantado, la chica pensó que era descortés quedarse ahí en la cama, así que saltó de ella y se aceró un poco al otro muchacho, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

— Mi nombre es Juvia. Un gusto en conocerle, Natsu-san. —Se presentó con suavidad, extendiendo la mano hacia el pelirosa. Aunque él no era ningún bruto que no entendiera de buenos modales, parecía demasiado sorprendido para aceptar el gesto de la muchacha.

— ¿Eres la novia de Gray? —Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

Tanto Gray como Juvia volvieron a respingar, esta vez de un modo más violento.

— ¡No! —Dijeron al unisono, evitando mirarse entre sí. Natsu rió a carcajadas, tan fuerte, que tuvo que sujetarse a sí mismo por el estómago.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Les creo. —Les dijo ente risas. Cuando pudo recuperar un poco la compostura, lanzó a Gray una mirada que Juvia no pudo entender.— Entonces, ¿por qué la trajiste?

— Es una historia complicada. —Dijo Gray con sequedad.

— Gray-sama ayudó a Juvia anoche. —Explicó la muchacha con una sonrisa cálida. El pelinegro la miró alarmado, como si no se esperase que ella hablara de eso. Sin embargo, ella lo tranquilizó con una mirada.— El ex-prometido de Juvia quiso hacerle daño y Gray-sama lo impidió. Y dejó que Juvia se quedase a descansar.

— Gray y su complejo de héroe. —Se burló Natsu, aunque no había malicia en sus palabras, provocando que su amigo se sonrojara y le lanzara una mirada asesina.

— Pues tu siempre eres así con Lucy.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero eso es muy diferente! Lucy es mi mejor amiga. —Se excusó el pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos, aunque Juvia podía detectar el mismo rubor en sus mejillas.

— Disculpen. —Intercedió la joven de cabello azulado con cierta timidez, haciendo que ambos hombres la mirasen.— No quiero molestar, pero... ¿Natsu-san no había dicho que se les hacía tarde? —Les recordó.

Esta vez fue el pelirosa quien pegó un salto y volvió a su estado hiperactivo, apurando a Gray, quien intentaba meter todo en la dichosa mochila. Juvia no pudo evitar mirarles con una cálida sonrisa. Parecían buenos amigos, se decían cosas que otros tomarían como ofensas y no tenían pelos en la lengua; no aparentaban, no fingían.

Cuando Natsu se despidió efusivamente de la muchacha y salió al callejón, Gray se le acercó por la derecha.

— Lamento no haberte dicho que tenía que marcharme temprano. —Le dijo con seriedad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien. Juvia no quisiera que Gray-sama cambie sus planes por ella. —Le respondió dulcemente. Gray pensó que ella podía ser de verdad honesta con sus sentimientos.— Sin embargo... —Juvia apartó la mirada con cierta timidez.— Juvia se pregunta en qué trabaja Gray-sama.

Gray hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a mirar esos ojos azules tan cargados de inocencia, a pesar de que había pasado por cosas tan duras y amargas. Honesta, fuerte y con sentido del humor. ¿Podía confiar en ella?

A esas alturas, supuso que ya nada se trataba de confianza.

— Digamos que trabajo para un pequeño grupo de seguridad y sistemática que no es muy querido por los policías y la gente rica como tu padre.

Aunque aquello sonaba horrible, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintó en los labios de la peliazul.

— ¿Piratas informáticos? —Intentó adivinar. Él le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.— Entonces Gray-sama es un Robin Hood moderno.

— Podrías verlo de ese modo, pero... no te dejes llevar, nos gusta engordar nuestros propios bolsillos. —Le explicó, echándose la mochila al hombro cuando escuchó a Natsu encendiendo la Harleyl-Davison.— Nuestro verdadero trabajo es equilibrar un poco el juego. Intercedemos cuando personas como tu padre empiezan a recurrir a negocios sucios y corruptos.

— Entiendo. —Susurró. Y en verdad lo entendía. La gente como el señor Loxar o Bora vivían controlando a otros en todos los ámbitos de su vida, sin conformarse con nadar en dinero. Había sido parte de eso demasiado tiempo para ignorar las bajezas que éstos cometían. De pronto, una idea cruzó la mente de la muchacha, quien levantó la vista al pelinegro y lo detuvo antes de que éste saliera por la puerta, tomando su mano.— Gray-sama, ¿por qué estaba en la mansión Loxar anoche?

Gray se giró hacia ella, incómodo.

— Hacía un recuento del número de guardias, cámaras de vigilancia y sensores de seguridad. También debía hacer un plano de la casa, pero ya no me dio tiempo. —Le dijo con honestidad. No habría ganado nada al mentirle.

_"Porque me rescató"_, pensó Juvia. Su expresión era una mezcla de sentimientos que intentaba convertir en palabras.

— Juvia puede hacer el plano por Gray-sama. —Le soltó en voz baja, con seriedad. Él la miró con asombro, sin entender.

— ¿Por qué me darías un plano de tu casa, Juvia? ¿Entiendes que nuestro siguiente objetivo es tu padre?

— Esa casa ya no es de Juvia. —Le replicó la joven, frunciendo el ceño.— Y el dueño de esa casa no es padre de Juvia. Nunca lo fue. Estuvo a punto de vender a Juvia como carne de primera calidad a un sujeto que le hacía daño constantemente. Además, Juvia está de acuerdo con Gray-sama. Hay ciertas cosas que no deberían seguir ocurriendo.

Gray la escuchó atentamente y la examinó con la mirada. Juvia Loxar parecía una princesa frágil que necesitaba constante vigilancia, pero después de lo que había vivido, el pelinegro no creía que fuera tan simple como eso. Suspiró y acarició su hombro con la mano.

— ¿Estás segura? —Insistió él con suavidad.

— Sí. —Le aseguró la chica, determinada.

El pelinegro asintió solemne y la incitó a salir con él del departamento. Ella, aunque confundida, lo siguió hasta volver con Natsu, el cual los miró expectante.

— Se unirá a nosotros. —Declaró Gray al pelirosa. Contra todo pronostico, Natsu recibió la noticia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando una dentadura blanca y un poco picuda, como si se tratase de un dragón.

— ¡Genial!

— Sí, bueno... pero antes de llevarla con Erza y los demás, ¿no crees que deberíamos llevarla a comprar un poco de ropa? —Sugirió el pelinegro, señalando la camisa que Juvia estaba usando. Aunque era larga, apenas le cubría los muslos. Natsu la observó y se encogió de hombros.

— No le veo nada de malo. Lucy usa ropa con menos tela que eso.

Gray le propinó un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

— ¡Pedazo de animal! —Se quejó Natsu, sobándose, adolorido.— Está bien, está bien. Vamos, estoy seguro que Evergreen tendrá algo decente para ella.


	4. Causa

.

.

**Capítulo 4. Causa**

_Aunque empezar de cero es difícil, la causa correcta para la justica puede encender nuestro espíritu de lucha y libertad._

'''

— ¿Ahí abajo? —Preguntó Juvia desde el marco de la puerta, insegura. Nada más haber entrado a la casa abandonada de un barrio de mala muerte le había puesto a la defensiva, pero encima tener que bajar al sótano, que parecía la mismísima puerta al infierno, no le daba buena espina.— Es un mal momento para decir que Juvia es claustrofóbica, ¿verdad?

Los dos muchachos la miraron a mitad de la escalera. Natsu confundido y Gray con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Me temo que sí. —Le respondió el pelinegro, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo de su pantalón para extendérsela a la peliazul.— Vamos, Juvia. No le temes a la oscuridad, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué es _"claustrofóbica"_? —Preguntó Natsu, consternado.

Gray lo ignoró olímpicamente y acarició la mano que la muchacha le había cedido.

— Juvia no le teme a la oscuridad. Juvia le teme a los lugares pequeños, muy reducidos y sin salidas de emergencia.

— ¿Qué es _"claustrofóbica"_? —Insistió el pelirosa, ahora molesto.

— Pero no es un sitio tan pequeño. Además tenemos muchas salidas de emergencia. —Le tranquilizó con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Dado que la peliazul no parecía demasiado convencida, miró a su compañero.— ¿Cierto, Natsu?

— ¡Que alguien me diga qué es _"claustrofóbica"_! —Exigió como un dragón molesto, echando humo por las orejas y bajando las escaleras enardecido. Sin embargo, Gray no le dio importancia, dado que estaba acostumbrado a sus berrinches. En su lugar, entornó los ojos y desvió su atención de vuelta a Juvia, quien parecía un poco más relajada.

— De acuerdo. —Aceptó en voz baja.— Pero... Gray-sama acompañará a Juvia, ¿verdad?

— En todo el camino. —Accedió él.

::::::::

Cuando estuvieron abajo, Juvia tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Gray para no salir corriendo. Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la inocencia que destilaba la muchacha, pues lo que ellos hacían ahí no era ningún juego de pre-escolar. Confiaba en que tuviera bajo control cualquier inseguridad que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Dios sabía que Gray Fullbuster no confiaba en sí mismo para proteger a otras personas.

Aunque le había confiado cierta seguridad a la peliazul en la entrada del edificio, reflexionó con una punzada de inquietud, mientras esperaban a que algo ocurriera en el pequeño cubículo de acero. El ascensor estaba completamente a oscuras y era imposible que una claustrofóbica se sintiera a gusto ahí, sobre todo si sólo él y Natsu sabían que esto no duraría mucho tiempo. Le sorprendió descubrir que Juvia le tenía la confianza necesaria para no preguntar nada más ni alterarse.

— _Identificación de voz._ —Pidió una voz robótica femenina desde el teclado de números.

Gray se inclinó hasta rozar los labios con el metal.

— Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y compañía. —Habló con una voz clara y profesional. Natsu masculló algo acerca de que odiaba esos tardados sistemas de seguridad.

— _Nombre del visitante._ —Pidió la misma voz, al cabo de unos segundos. El pelinegro se tensó, como si no fuese habitual que la señorita robot le pidiese tal información.

— Visitante: Juvia Loxar. —Respondió, resignado.

— _Identificación de voz: Confirmada._ —Concluyó la voz, tras lo cual se encendió una luz cegadora desde todos los rincones del ascensor. Juvia tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, aturdida.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una espalda masculina contra su cuerpo, cubriéndola.

— Tranquilos, no pasa nada malo. —Escuchó decir a Natsu con seriedad.

Cuando finalmente pudo acostumbrarse la luz, se descubrió los ojos y encontró frente a sí la escena más extraña que se pudo haber imaginado. Incontables pares de ojos la observaban con profunda desconfianza, aunque sólo podían ver un retazo de su persona. El resto estaba oculto tras el cuerpo de Gray. Y no le sorprendía que él hubiese decidido cubrirla, pues dos mujeres de inmensa belleza estaban apuntándola con armas de fuego.

— Erza, Mirajane, bajen eso. Natsu ya les dijo que no pasa nada. —Les dijo con un gesto de pasividad de la mano.

La primera mujer en bajar el arma tenía unos ojos increíblemente azules, como el cielo tropical en un día despeja. De pelo blanco que le caía en ondas por los hombros y la espalda. Vestía como una doncella, pero parecía capaz de matar al presidente del país.

La otra, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesta a bajar su "9mm". Sus ojos pardos eran la muestra perfecta de odio y peligro. Eran la clase de ojos que dejaban muy en claro las cosas de las que sería capaz de hacer su dueña si se oprimía el interruptor correcto. El cabello rojo escarlata acentuaba más su carácter, incluso atado en lo alto de su cabeza. Ella vestía de un modo más práctico, con una blusa de tirantes y pantalones ajustados.

— Erza. —Repitió Gray en advertencia. Era obvio que no se esperaba esta bienvenida.

Natsu, que había salido del ascensor en un intento por aclarar la situación, apenas parecía ser tomado en cuenta por los demás. Todos tenían la vista clavada en la peliazul.

— ¿Por qué traes a una Loxar aquí si no es para ejecutarla en el acto? —Lo interrogó la que debía ser Erza, inflexible.

— Sería agradable poder tener esta charla sin que me apuntes con tu arma. —Le respondió el pelinegro con suavidad.

— No te apunto a ti. —Le replicó la pelirroja.

— Lo haces. —Insistió él con fuerza, con una determinación arrasadora que alteró tanto a Erza como a Juvia.— Porque no dejaré que le hagas daño. Si quieres dispararle, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.

Juvia comprendió, por la mirada de Erza, que Gray jamás había dicho algo como eso en el pasado. Y lo más probable es que no lo hubiese dicho si no la hubiese conocido a ella, reflexionó él, guardándoselo para sí mismo.

— Gray...

— Quizás sería mejor escuchar lo que los chicos tienen que decirnos, Erza. —Apuntó Mirajane, animándola a bajar su arma. Y ella así lo hizo, pero no sin mostrarse consternada. Asintieron a los demás y todos comenzaron a dispersarse, volviendo a sus labores cotidianas. Ellas, sin embargo, siguieron al trío con atención, casi pisándole los talones.

Juvia se mantuvo todo el tiempo pegada a Gray, mientras él y Natsu la conducían por un pasillo repleto de computadoras. Al final, llegaron a una sala llena de libros, archivos y un sencillo escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Estaba vacío con excepción de una joven de cabellos azules, cortos y muy alborotados. Sólo su aspecto describía a un ratón de biblioteca, sin contar su tan pequeña estatura.

— Levy. —Saludó Gray con brevedad y cortesía. La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues Natsu parecía tan consternado por algo que no había tenido su ánimo de costumbre para saludarla a gritos.

Todos buscaron un asiento apacible en la sala, aunque Erza insistió en permanecer de pie contra la puerta, otorgándose a sí misma un aire de cazadora. Natsu se limitó a apoyarse contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me darás una explicación al respecto? —Preguntó de inmediato la pelirroja, con una clara exigencia en su voz.

— Sí, pero preferiría que antes bajaras un poco la guardia. —Le respondió Gray, encorvado en una silla al lado de Juvia. Odiaba sentirse como un sospechoso de homicidio siendo interrogado, sobre todo cuando Erza jugaba el papel de detective.— Recibirnos con un par de nueve milímetros no ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —Replicó ella con molestia.— Yo esperaba fotos y planos de la mansión Loxar, no a la niña mimada de papi.

Juvia tuvo ganas de objetar por tan ofensivo e injusto apelativo, pero Gray se le adelantó.

— Juvia no es nada de eso. Anoche ocurrió algo completamente imprevisto, pero no la traería aquí si no confiara en ella.

Erza se quedó callada ante este argumento, pero se veía notablemente molesta. En su lugar, fue Mirajane quien siguió la conversación.

— ¿Cómo la conociste?

— La saqué de un... lío. —Respondió, evasivo. La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar la violencia ejercida por Bora la noche anterior.— Ella no quería volver a casa y...

— ¿Por qué no podía volver? —Le interrumpió la peliblanca, sin comprender. Para ese momento, Juvia no pudo mantenerse más tiempo al margen.

— Lo entendió mal. —Le corrigió con suavidad, apretando las manos sobre sus piernas.— No es que Juvia no pudiera volver a casa. Es que Juvia _no quería_.

Todos la miraron fijamente, incluidos Natsu y Gray. Era difícil imaginar cómo se sentía aquella chica que, por todos lados, recibía miradas hostiles. Cuando menos quería dejar bien en claro de qué lado _no_ estaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó esta vez Levy, la pequeña chica de pelo corto, mientras se quitaba los anteojos. Su voz era mucho más suave y compasiva.

— La mansión Loxar dejó de ser un hogar para Juvia cuando su madre murió. —Explicó, bajando la mirada. Decírselo a Gray había resultado miles de veces más sencillo que decírselo a estas personas extrañas, quienes tenían una idea tan desagradable de ella.— Juvia no quería volver a un sitio como ese. Pútrido y avaro. El padre de Juvia... el prometido de Juvia... todos... —La chica no se dio cuenta que sus ojos escurrían lágrimas sobre la falda de su vestido.— Volviendo a Juvia una persona egoísta, fría y vacía. Todos los días, uno tras otro, exactamente iguales. Juvia no quería ser como ellos. Juvia quiere ser, aunque sea un poco, como Gray-sama.

Todos la escucharon y no pudieron decir nada más. Ni siquiera Gray.

Él nunca había conocido a alguien que pensara algo así de él. De hecho, el sentimiento le resultó tan innovador que su cerebro no pudo procesarlo durante un buen rato. ¿Cómo se vivía siendo admirado por alguien? Entró en pánico. El corazón se le encogió y tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí tan lejos como le fuera posible.

Mientras tanto, los demás se sintieron conmovidos, incluyendo a Erza. No había creído que alguien con el apellido Loxar pudiera tener un corazón tan puro, pero aquellas lágrimas no podían mentir.

Levy se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y abrazó a Juvia por los hombros, sorprendiéndola.

— Juvia no será como ninguna de esas personas. —Le dijo calmadamente y con una pizca de dulzura, acariciando su cabello rizado.v— Te lo prometo. Todos aquí te protegeremos.

— ¿Eh?

Juvia no lo podía creer. Mirajane le sonreía de un modo dulce y cálido. Erza parecía tan jodidamente arrepentida que habría aceptado cualquier castigo como compensación y Natsu... bueno, Natsu debía proteger su hombría llorando contra la pared.

Aturdida por tanto afecto, correspondió con torpeza el abrazo de Levy, sin poder contener más tiempo el llanto. No fue consciente de la sonrisa satisfecha de Gray.

— Por eso la traje. —Le explicó él a Erza, poniéndose de pie a su lado.— Porque no había un mejor lugar para que empezara de nuevo. Sólo hay que verla para saber que no es un peligro para nosotros.

— Es difícil encontrar personas así en un mundo como en el que ella nació. —Admitió Erza, viendo la emotiva escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus narices. Entonces miró a su amigo y compañero de reojo, retomando la seriedad.— Sin embargo, ¿qué pretendes que ella haga aquí? Es un trabajo peligroso y lo sabes.

— Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza.— Pero ella es resistente y tiene voluntad. Sé que sólo falta eso para hacer algo importante en este lugar. —La miró del mismo modo y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.— Y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, Erza.

— De acuerdo. —Convino con una sonrisa más accesible, con un aire casi maternal rodeándola.— Tengo a alguien que servirá perfectamente como compañero.

— ¿Qué? —Respingó de pronto con desconcierto. La miró como si le hubiese dicho que se iba a casar de negro.— Di por hecho que...

— ¿Que sería tu compañera y de Natsu? —Sugirió ella, adoptando un tono más sugestivo y burlón.— No te sentirás atraído por ella, ¿o sí?

— En absoluto.

¿Atraído? ¡Oh, para nada! Es decir, sí, Juvia era una belleza. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y el cuerpo más suculento. Y ni hablar de su cabello que provocaba enterrar las manos en esos rizos interminables. Pero él era Gray Fullbuster, el tipo que jamás salía con nadie. Era el más serio del lugar, en cuestión de relaciones amorosas, y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

Al menos, eso sería lo que de diría cada mañana al despertar bajo el mismo techo de Juvia.

Además, habían demasiadas cosas entre los dos que jamás les permitirían ser una buena pareja. De algún modo, Erza pudo ver este pensamiento en la mirada de Gray, de modo que dejó el tema para después.

— ¿Quién sería un buen compañero para ella según tu criterio, Erza? —Le preguntó él, con curiosidad, mientras salían de la sala y los otros ponían al corriente del trabajo a Juvia.

— Lucy. —Le soltó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Él casi se tropieza con sus propios pies ante tan despreocupada respuesta.

— ¿¡Lucy!? —Repitió, incrédulo.— Parecerían un par de barbies "fiebre de moda" gracias a Lucy. ¿Por qué querrías juntarlas?

— Porque tienen demasiado en común. Y creo que serían un gran equipo para esta clase de trabajo. —Le explicó Erza con una mirada enigmática, sacando su teléfono celular y marcando un número. Mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja y esperaba, añadió:— De hecho, son las únicas que pueden ayudarnos con estos peces gordos que tantos problemas nos han causado.


	5. Acción

.

.

**Capítulo 5. Acción**

_No podemos respirar sin realizar una acción... pero hay acciones que nos dejan sin respiración._

'''

Durante el resto del día hubieron decenas de personas que se presentaron ante Juvia como miembros de Fairy Tail, una organización secreta que se encargaba de desmantelar los fraudes del gobierno y empresas privadas de gran prestigio. Algunos se especializaban en injusticias políticas como monopolios y desvíos de dinero, mientras otros como Gray y Natsu trabajaban con fraudes bancarios y fallos en los medios de comunicación.

— ¿Algo así como el FBI? —Le preguntó Juvia a Levy, con quien se había quedado a esperar a su futura compañera. Levy trabajaba desde la base día y noche, pues era el cerebro de la mayoría de las operaciones. Se ocupaba de que los archivos más importantes estuvieran a salvo y que ningún otro centro de inteligencia le siguiera el rastro a Fairy Tail.

La hacker soltó una carcajada y dejó un lado el ordenador en el cual había estado trabajando hasta el momento.

— Podrías verlo de ese modo, si el FBI trabajara como en las películas. —Le contestó, divertida.— Nosotros trabajamos por debajo de la ley, así que el verdadero FBI no nos tiene en buen concepto. —Le explicó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se instalaba en sus labios.— Además, ellos no siempre son tan efectivos en su trabajo como nosotros.

— ¿Enserio? —Exclamó la joven Loxar, impresionada.— Juvia no pensó que habría una organización más equipada que el FBI.

— Ah, no te dejes llevar por eso. —Le sugirió Levy con un gesto de la mano, retomando la seriedad.— No tenemos tanta tecnología ni la mitad de alcance que ellos. Lo que nos hace más efectivos es el ideal.

— ¿El ideal? —Preguntó, desconcertada.

— Sí. El FBI podría arreglar la mayor parte de los desbarajustes del mundo si quisiera. —Murmuró la hacker con cierta amargura.— Pero dado que hay intereses económicos, políticos y religiosos de por medio, se limitan en muchas cosas.

— Intereses de por medio... —Repitió Juvia en voz baja, decepcionada. Recordaba a su padre hablar de aquellos intereses día con día, dándoles una importancia obscena.

Levy, al notar el repentino desanimo de la otra peliazul, intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

— No te deprimas por ello, estoy segura que muchas personas del FBI son buenas personas y hacen lo que pueden por ayudar a los demás. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.— Nuestro ideal siempre ha sido velar por lo justo y lo correcto. Creo que cuando y donde menos lo esperamos, encontramos buenas personas en el mundo. Como Gray te encontró a ti. —Añadió al final, con una risita fresca.

Ésto último llamó la atención de Juvia, pero no supo qué decir al respecto.

Antes de que pudieran cambiar de tema, la puerta del despacho de Levy se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una mujer terriblemente guapa y glamurosa. Llevaba el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y su vestuario parecía sacado de una revista de moda juvenil, sin mencionar de su cara de princesa europea. Juvia tuvo ganas de salir corriendo por tanto brillo que destilaba la recién llegada.

— ¡Levy-chan! —Gritó, lanzándose a los brazos de la ya antes mencionada.

— ¡Lu-chan! —La recibió ésta, con una camaradería innata. Evidentemente eran buenas amigas, pero Juvia nunca había presenciado semejante confianza entre dos personas adultas. En su antiguo mundo, aquella muestra de afecto habría significado una grosería de las grandes.— ¿Cómo estás? Ay, no sé ni para qué pregunto. ¡Te ves radiante! Aún no me creo que Makarov te haya mandado a Praga sabiendo lo mucho que gastarías en ropa. Me sorprende que no te descubrieran con lo mucho que resaltas.

— Ya, ya, Levy-chan, no es necesario que me digas todo eso. —Le replicó la rubia con falsa modestia, agitando la mano de un lado a otro.— Es sólo que el maestro está consciente de mi gran inteligencia y sabe que nunca me dejaría descubrir por un par de compras...

— Ajá. Como cuando vaciaste París y tu objetivo te reconoció por la tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto? —Le replicó la más bajita.

La rubia se quedó de piedra al verse sin argumentos suficientes para rebatirle a su amiga.

— Tienes una memoria impecable como siempre, ¿verdad, Levy-chan? —Susurró, derrotada.

Levy negó con cariñosa resignación, mientras la rubia caía en cuenta de la presencia de la otra muchacha.

— Ehh... ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa y alegre en el rostro, aunque se denotaba la curiosidad en él. Antes de que Juvia pudiera responder, Levy dio un respingo y se dio un palmazo en la frente.

— ¡Que tonta soy! Me emocioné tanto con tu llegada que olvidé presentarlas. —Se excusó, volviéndose a la otra peliazul con una sonrisa de disculpa.— Juvia, ella es Lucy. Lu-chan, ella es Juvia Loxar, y por lo que oí, será tu nueva compañera.

— ¿Nueva compañera? —Exclamó Lucy, sorprendida. Por un instante Juvia temió que la rubia se molestara por semejante decisión sin haberla consultado antes. Tal vez reconociera su apellido y la tratara con hostilidad, como Erza y Mirajane lo hicieron al principio. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Al contrario, Lucy se mostró encantada e incluso entusiasmada.— ¡Que bien! Ya decía yo que se estaban demorando en darme un compañero. Ahora Natsu y Gray podrán dejar de presumir y Loke dejará de acosarme con eso.

— ¿A Lucy-san le parece bien que Juvia sea su compañera? —Preguntó la muchacha, sin creerselo del todo.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Pues claro que sí. Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien. —Le aseguró, mostrándole el pulgar en señal de aceptación.— Así que Juvia, ¿eh? Dime, ¿en qué te especializas?

— ¿Cómo?

— Oh... —Levy se dio cuenta de inmediato de aquel pequeño inconveniente.

— Sí, me refiero... bueno, Levy es un genio con las computadoras. A veces creo que tiene un ordenador por cerebro. —Le explicó cómicamente.— Erza es una especie de general para todos nosotros. Ya sabes, la jefa a cargo de todo con excepción del "líder supremo" Makarov. Aunque da la impresión de que la líder suprema es ella. Luego está Mirajane y su extraña familia mafiosa que nos cuida a todos las espaldas y...

— ¡Lu-chan! —La interrumpió Levy, quien parecía debatirse entre la diversión y la irritación. Le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que tomara asiento en otra silla.— Has vuelto a hacerlo. Hablas a mil por hora.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó la rubia con ambas.— Creo que cuando me emociono mucho se me olvida callarme.

— Lucy-san parece una persona muy entusiasta. —Opinó Juvia con gentileza, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

— Puedes llamarme sólo Lucy, no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal, Juvia. —Le señaló, antes de caer en cuenta de algo.— Espera, ¿dijiste Juvia Loxar?

La joven se tensó de inmediato mientras asentía, esperando la reacción de la rubia. Aunque ciertamente su expresión de volvió seria y centrada, no parecía enojada o desconfiada.

— Ahora entiendo por qué te pusieron como mi compañera. —Susurró, provocando mayor inquietud en Juvia.

— ¿Hubo una razón en particular? —Cuestionó.

— No lo dudo. Sería mucha coincidencia que nos unieran como compañeras sin que nuestros apellidos tuvieran algo que ver. —Le explicó antes de señalarse a sí misma con una sonrisa.— Soy Lucy Hearfilia, hija de Jude Heartfilia. "Prometida" del duque de Cambridge y primera infiltrada oficial del grupo Fairy Tail. Y tu, mi futura compañera de delitos de buena intención, serás la segunda infiltrada oficial.

::::::::

— Juvia trabajará con la hija de Jude Heartfilia y futura duquesa de Cambridge. —Repitió por enésima vez la Loxar, aturdida y con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo del auto.

— Creí que había quedado claro hacía más de tres horas. —Rezongó Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos en el volante. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente rara en Fairy Tail, el corto circuito en Juvia la tomó por sorpresa. Era como si no pudiera asociar completamente las palabras "Heartfilia", "Loxar" y "Compañeras", pero lo cierto es que no podía culparla.

Las empresas Heartfilia y Loxar eran competidoras constantes desde el último año, ya que de un día para otro Jude, el patriarca de los Heartfilia, se había unido a una serie de organizaciones en favor a los derechos humanos, bienestar del medio ambiente y otros "bichos molestos", como solía llamarles el señor Loxar, ganándose el desprecio y la desconfianza de muchos de sus socios.

Una serie de rumores había cubierto a los Heartfilia, la mayoría con respecto a su primogénita, Lucy. Se decía que era la principal responsable del cambio de Jude y la compañía. Surgían toda clase de teorías alocadas, pero al final nadie podía explicar a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido.

— Por lo que Levy-chan me contó, no estás de acuerdo con lo que hace tu padre, ¿cierto? —Le dijo a la peliazul con la mirada fija en el camino, logrando captar su atención.— Algo parecido me ocurrió a mi hace ya más de un año. Yo... no podía seguir ahí. —Le confesó con una sombra de nostalgia cubriendo sus facciones de princesa. La clase de sombra que Juvia podía reconocer con facilidad en su reflejo.— Todo apariencias y mentiras y caras falsas. El constante estrés de lo que quieren ver los demás en ti, olvidándote poco a poco de ti misma y de lo que en verdad eres. Y la soledad, ni hablar de la soledad. A veces pasaba semanas enteras sola en la mansión de mi padre. —Suspiró, como si le doliera recordar esa época, y una ligera sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.— Pero las cosas cambiaron gracias a que conocí a Fairy Tail. Si bien fue una extraña casualidad, también resultó ser una bendición. Me di cuenta que podía serles de utilidad en cosas que antes vi irremediables.

— ¿Tu padre hacía... cosas malas? —Se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul, pudiendo apostar su propia vida a que su padre sí había hecho más de una jugada ilegal.

— Algo así. —Admitió Lucy con tristeza.— Hacía tratos con personas sin escrúpulos que le prometían engordar su fortuna, aunque eso significara lastimar a otras personas. Hasta la fecha de siente muy culpable del daño que hizo de forma indirecta. Pero, ¿sabes? —Le miró de reojo un segundo, levantando su ánimo.— Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que hice, creo que comprendió el mal camino que había ido siguiendo. Pasamos por muchos problemas y al final me brindó todo su apoyo como nunca lo hizo en el pasado.

— Por eso cambió la compañía, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Juvia, sorprendida.

— Sí. —Asintió Lucy con una sonrisa radiante.— Creo que es su forma de pedir perdón al mundo y cambiar un poco el peso de la balanza. —Explicó risueña.— Siempre me ayuda cuando necesito pasar en cubierta e incluso ha colaborado de vez en cuando con Fairy Tail.

— Juvia no cree que el señor Loxar pueda cambiar jamás. —Opinó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que la rubia podía escucharla.

Lucy buscó un sitio donde aparcar en el enorme estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía. Cuando lo encontró y detuvo el auto, se giró hacia Juvia y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, con una mirada cálida en los ojos color chocolate.

— No puedo jurarte que tu padre cambiará, Juvia. Todas las personas son diferentes y sé que debe ser muy duro para ti no poder confiar en él. Pero debes recordar que a partir de ahora tienes una familia nueva.—La reconfortó, tomando por sorpresa a la peliazul. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir tanta calidez en tan poco tiempo. Primero Gray, luego Levy y finalmente Lucy.— Yo te entiendo. —Le susurró la rubia al oído, mientras la abrazaba.— Sé lo que es salir volando de esa jaula de oro en la que nos acostumbraron a vivir, así que cuando te sientas sola o confundida, no dudes en hablar conmigo, ¿vale?

Lentamente, Juvia correspondió el abrazo de Lucy, sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas.

— V-Vale.

En el fondo de su corazón, Juvia supo que Lucy sería su primera amiga verdadera.

Ambas subieron al departamento de la rubia una vez que se hubiesen limpiado las lágrimas de emoción. Lucy le daba una rápida explicación de su posición como infiltrada oficial y de los riesgos y beneficios que esta conllevaba. En resumen, podían llevar una vida normal en comparación del resto de Fairy Tail (algunos como Levy ni siquiera existían según los datos federales), pero compensaban semejante beneficio con un riesgo mucho mayor: ser descubiertas. Estaban expuestas al público y a las personas que las habían conocido en sus vidas anteriores. Juvia se dio cuenta que tendría que volver a ver a su padre y, peor aún, a Bora.

— Todos te estaremos cuidando. La cercanía con nuestros objetivos dependerá del trabajo que nos toque. —Le iba explicando en el ascensor.— Natsu y Gray se encargan de la seguridad, así que puedes acudir a ellos cada vez que necesites una vía de escape.

— ¿Gray-sama abría una vía de escape anoche en la mansión Loxar?—Preguntó Juvia con curiosidad.

— Sí, todavía no me creo lo increíble que fue su encuentro. —Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa pícara.— Tal vez era cosa del destino.

— ¡L-Lucy! —Exclamó Juvia, avergonzada, sintiendo el rostro caliente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de como le picaba el cuerpo cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Gray. Al principio se había sentido tan agradecida con el Fullbuster que no veía posible una atracción hacia él. Pero ahora...

Escuchó a su compañera reír a carcajada limpia, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

— No tienes que avergonzarte, Gray es un hombre muy guapo. —Le dijo, logrando que la peliazul la mirara con horror.— ¡Ah! No, no, no. No necesitas ponerte celosa, no veo a Gray de ese modo. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

— Oh, ya veo. —Suspiró Juvia, aunque en el fondo era un embrollo de sentimientos. ¿Se sentía atraída por Gray? ¿Sentía celos? ¿Sentía algo más que mera admiración? ¡Iba a volverse loca! Nunca había tenido tantas emociones reunidas por una sola persona. Intentando apartarse de tan espinoso tema, entró al departamento y miró a la rubia con una sonrisa.— Tu y Natsu también deben ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

Recordó el brillo en la mirada del pelirosa cuando mencionaba a la rubia.

— Sí, nos conocimos cuando entré a Fairy Tail y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. A veces pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que... ¡NATSU!

Juvia y Lucy dieron un violento respingo cuando se toparon con el "rey de roma". Natsu se hallaba comiendo una enorme pieza de carne en la barra de la cocina, mientras un gato azul le ronroneaba en la pierna.

— ¿¡Q-Qué demonios haces aquí!? —Exigió saber la rubia, aunque el pelirosa había tomado por costumbre entrar a su departamento sin avisar desde hacía varios meses. Una vez incluso la había pillado semi-desnuda.

— Pasaba por aquí con el hielito y nos hambre, así que decidimos subir. —Le explicó él con naturalidad, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Juvia.

— ¿Gray-sama está aquí? —Preguntó.

— ¿¡A quien demonios le dices "hielito", cabeza de flama!? —Le reprochó el aludido desde el refrigerador, cerrando la puerta de éste de un portazo. A Juvia le sorprendió descubrir al pelinegro con la boca llena de paletas de hielo.

— ¿Esto ocurre a menudo? —Preguntó en voz baja la peliazul, nuevamente aturdida, mientras veía a ambos hombres pelearse entre sí.

— Demasiado. —Admitió Lucy con gran pesar.

— ¡NATSU, GRAY! ¡A CALLAR! —Les ordenó una firme voz que provenía de alguna de las habitaciones del departamento. De pronto, una mujer de largo cabello rojo salió a la sala de estar, amenazando a los muchachos con ojos sedientos de sangre. Si las miradas mataran...

— ¡E-Erza! —Exclamaron los chicos y Lucy, ésta última con más sorpresa que miedo. Gray y Natsu se abrazaron entre sí, aterrados del aura maléfica que nacía de la pelirroja.

— Les dije que haríamos una visita sin peleas ni destrozos.—Les recordó, cruzándose de brazos. Sin duda, era una mujer imponente. Los chicos se disculparon tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera podía entenderse lo que decían. En ese momento, Erza cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Lucy y, más aún, de la de Juvia.— Lo lamento, quería ver cómo se encontraban. El maestro me mandó para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.—Señaló a Juvia con una sonrisa amable.— Fairy Tail puede proporcionarte un departamento propio y algo de efectivo como pago adelantado, si lo necesitas.

— Juvia no... —La peliazul no sabía qué decir.

— No creo que sea necesario, Erza. —Intervino Lucy, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañera.— Ya que Juvia y yo seremos compañeras, pensaba que sería bueno que se quedara aquí conmigo. Nos cuidaremos la una a la otra y trabajaremos con mayor comodidad. ¿Qué te parece, Juvia?

— P-Pero Juvia no quiere molestar. —Objetó la peliazul, un poco sofocada por tantas atenciones. No se dio cuenta que cierto pelinegro la apreciaba con una sonrisa. En el fondo, Gray se lamentaba por tan buena idea, ya que le habría gustado conservar la fragancia floral de la joven en su cama.

— ¡No serás ninguna molestia! —Le aseguró la rubia, un momento antes de señalar al resto del grupo.— Además, no suelo tener intimidad de todos modos.

Desbordando emoción, Juvia abrazó a Lucy a punto de asfixiarla.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lucy es la mejor! —Lloriqueó, exagerando, y provocando risas en el resto. De pronto, Natsu se les unió y detrás llegó Erza.

— ¡Seremos muy buenos amigos! —Aseguró el Dragneel entre carcajadas dragonezcas.

— ¡Sí!

::::::::

Cuando llegó la noche, todos seguían en el departamento de Lucy, ya que habían decidido celebrar la unión de Juvia a Fairy Tail con unas copas vino, aperitivos y algunas películas en la sala de estar de la rubia. La Loxar descubrió que el departamento de la Heartfilia estaba muy bien equipado para satisfacer las necesidades de varias personas, no sólo al nivel más básico sino al grado de complacer caprichos vanos. Por primera vez, Juvia no sintió repulsión por este tipo de lujos.

Todos se habían quedado dormidos sobre el piso de la estancia, principalmente por el exceso de vino, y ella no pudo evitar admirarlos con cierta ternura. En efecto, parecían una familia muy unida, incapaz de hacerse daño entre sí. Natsu roncaba estrepitosamente, aferrado al torso de Lucy, y ella dormía apoyada en el hombro de Erza. Gray parecía ser el único que había tomado un cojín para apoyar la cabeza, aunque tenía los pies de todos los demás encima.

Juvia suspiró e intentó alcanzar la pared del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de huéspedes (donde viviría de ahora en adelante). Cuando todo empezó a darle vueltas y se estrelló con dicha pared, supo que se había pasado _demasiado_ con el vino. Dado que generalmente no bebía más de una copa, no era de extrañar que le hubiese impactado tanto.

Sin siquiera detenerse a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se sacó el pesado abrigo que había usado durante todo el día. Si bien el invierno no llegaba a Magnolia, la joven había insistido en usarlo encima del escotado y ligero vestido color crema que Gray le había comprado. Ahora no podía tolerarlo, sentía demasiado calor.

— ¿Tala la la la.. ta...? —Tarareaba con torpeza la peliazul, mientras, recorría con una nublada visión la estancia. En algún lugar de su cerebro que permanecía sobrio, buscaba la puerta del baño para refrescarse un poco el rostro, pero ya le era bastante difícil poner un pie frente al otro.

Resignada a no encontrar el dichoso baño, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, tropezándose al fin con sus propios pies.

El impacto contra el suelo nunca llegó, ya que unos brazos firmes la sostuvieron en medio de su caída. Confundida, Juvia levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos grises. Si hubiese estado menos ebria, quizás se habría dicho a sí misma que Gray Fullbuster no podía estarla mirando con tanta lujuria. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada mínimo indicio de calor... y el calor que destilaba Gray era difícil de ignorar.

Por su parte, el moreno no había podido olvidar lo suave que lucía Juvia en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su personalidad, su cabello rizado, su piel de porcelana, su mirada entregada. Era una mujer tan abierta que le dolía reconocer que, sobrio, la habría dejado en paz.

Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba sobrio. Lo que ocurrió demoró apenas una milésima de segundo.

Gray estampó a Juvia contra la pared del pasillo, enterrando las manos en su cabello desordenado como había querido hacer desde el primer momento que la vio. Todo el cuerpo de la joven reaccionó con una descarga eléctrica, amoldándose a Gray del modo más natural. Tanta adrenalina escapó en un suspiro que finalmente él atrapó con los labios. La besó de forma tan intensa que por un instante temió ir demasiado lejos.

Pero todo pensamiento lógico se desvaneció en el aire cuando pudo saborear el interior de su boca. Era dulce y cálida, con un intenso toque de vino. Juvia levantó los brazos e instintivamente rodeó el cuello de Gray con ellos. No supo en qué momento el pelinegro se había quitado la camisa, pero se lo agradecía inmensamente.

— Gray... —Susurró ella contra su boca, sin usar el característico sufijo. Esto lo calentó tanto que deseó encerrarse en la habitación para hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos supiera sus nombres.

Pero un sonido proveniente de la estancia los detuvo.

— ¿Donde está Gray? —Preguntó la voz de Erza que, aunque un poco atolondrada, sonaba sobria. Gray y Juvia se quedaron quietos contra la pared, de pronto más conscientes, y escucharon una serie de murmullos indescifrables que debían pertenecer a Natsu y Lucy.— Creo que todos se han pasado de copas. —Comentó la Scarlet con una mezcla de burla y resignación. Era obvio que ella no se emborrachaba fácilmente.— Iré a buscarlo al baño. —Advirtió.

En ese momento, ambos se separaron como si de pronto la cercanía los lastimara. Gray le lanzó una fiera mirada a Juvia, como si lo hiciera rabiar tener que esperar para poseerla. Por su parte, Juvia estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder mirarlo.

— J-Juvia... Juvia lo siente. —Susurró, antes de escurrirse por la pared hasta la habitación de huéspedes, casi al mismo tiempo que Erza pillaba al moreno.

— ¡Gray! Te estaba buscando, es hora de irnos. —Le dijo, sin sospechar nada. Él masculló algo que sonó como una grosería y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Esperaba sinceramente que su amiga estuviese lo suficientemente despistada para no notar su "problemita".— Te llevaré a ti y a Natsu, no creo que estén en condiciones de manejar. —Apostó la pelirroja. Si se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, no lo hizo notar. Gray asintió sin decir nada y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, aunque sus ojos grises seguían clavados en la puerta de la habitación de Juvia.

Cuando Natsu y Gray se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, todo se quedó en silencio. La peliazul supuso que Lucy se había marchado a su propia habitación, pero no tenía el coraje de salir para asegurarse. Sentía que los labios le ardían y todo su cuerpo reclamaba por atenciones masculinas.

Esa noche ni Gray ni Juvia encontraron alivio en la soledad de sus camas.

.

.

¡Hola! Sé que hasta este momento no había pedido ningún review, principalmente porque sólo escribir la historia ya me satisface bastante, pero dada la intensidad que está tomando el fic (Coff, léanse algunas líneas más arriba), quisiera saber su opinión respecto a cómo estoy llevando a los personajes y a la pareja principal.

Quiero aclarar que habrá NaLu más adelante, sobre todo ahora que haré los capítulos más largos, sólo pido paciencia.


	6. Consecuencia

**Capítulo 6. Reacción**

_Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, aunque a veces no seamos conscientes de ello._

'''

Afortunadamente para Natsu y Gray,el día siguiente a su borrachera resultó ser un bendito Sábado. Desafortunadamente para Lucy y Juvia, ellas trabajarían los fines de semanas, bajo el inflexible régimen de Erza, quien parecía no conocer la palabra resaca.

Las chicas debían empezar por compaginar entre sí, pero antes que cualquier otra cosa, debían hacerse cargo del asunto de Juvia y su familia.

Como cabía esperar, después de dos días desaparecida, la joven había causado gran alboroto entre las familias de alta alcurnia de la zona e incluso, para sorpresa de la misma, en los medios de comunicación. Se hablaba de un posible secuestro y de las más absurdas y mal pensadas estrategias de terrorismo, lo que la hizo sentir todavía más enferma que el vino de la noche pasada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya pensado, simplemente, que Juvia escapó? —Inquirió con la voz patosa, de pie frente al televisor. Pese a que solía ser una muchacha muy decorosa, le había cogido la suficiente confianza a Lucy para imitar su costumbre de pasear por el departamento en bata y pantuflas.

— No dudo que tu padre lo sepa. —Le dijo la rubia desde la cocina, sirviéndose lo que debía ser el café más cargado de la historia. Tenía unas terribles sombras bajo los ojos.— Pero le iría muy mal a su reputación decir que su única hija escapó de casa a consecuencia de sus malos tratos.

— ¿Crees que la gente se pondría del lado de Juvia? —Le preguntó con una mirada curiosa. Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa dulce aunque algo cansada.

— Es posible. Después de lo que pasó conmigo y mi familia, muchas personas comenzaron a dudar del poder de la burguesía. —Le explicó.— A tu padre no le conviene que un suceso así se repita, pues sabe que no tendría las de ganar con el pueblo.

Juvia entornó los ojos con cierto fastidio.

— A Juvia le parece absurdo el cómo suena todo esto. Es como si hubiésemos pertenecido a la familia real de algún país con normas estúpidas de la edad media.

Lucy se echó a reír y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, invitando a su nueva compañera a que hiciera lo mismo. Le acercó una taza de café y algunos sobrecitos de azúcar.

— Ve el lado positivo. —Le dijo.— En la realidad, tú y yo salimos de ese manicomio. Pero dependerá de nuestra fuerza de voluntad y resistencia psicológica que podamos mantener esa libertad.

— ¿Resistencia psicológica? —Murmuró Juvia, contrita, mientras vertía sólo un poco de endulzante a su café y lo revolvía con una cuchara. No le gustó mucho la mueca que se formó en los labios de Lucy.

— Lamento si mi buen temperamento haya maquillado la verdadera dificultad de este trabajo. —Le dijo en un suspiro.— Creo que sabes lo que hacemos y que tienes como objetivo revindicar tu camino, tal como yo lo hice. Y me parece estupendo. Pero no estoy muy segura de que entiendas lo que realmente harás día y noche a partir de ahora.

Aunque cada palabra fue como un golpe para la seguridad de la peliazul, ésta pudo protegerse con una buena dosis de voluntad y determinación.

— Explícamelo. —Le pidió, seria, hablando en primera persona. Lucy levantó la mirada del café que había estado bebiendo, ya que la única y explícita palabra le había sonado como en un idioma desconocido. Los ojos azul oscuro de la joven Loxar estaban cargados de algo inexplicable que, incluso para ella, resultaba desconcertante.

— Bien. —Aceptó la rubia, dejando la taza a un lado. Su aspecto, a pesar de la resaca, no podría haber sido más sobrio y prudente.— Esto es lo que harás de ahora en adelante...

::::::::

Ya entrada la tarde, cuando la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Magnolia habían empezado y concluido un sin fin de actividades, Gray escuchó desde el tierno refugio de su cama, un fuerte aporreo en la puerta trasera de su departamento.

Dado que una brigada de policías habrían tumbado la puerta casi al instante, llegó a la conclusión de que su maleducado visitante no era otro que Natsu. Su amigo, que podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando él mismo no poseía una vehemente resaca encima, corría el riesgo de terminar flotando boca abajo en el canal de la ciudad.

— ¡Deja de golpear la puerta! —Le ordenó con una voz que no parecía la suya. Cada paso que dio para llegar a la puerta le pareció una tortura. Al abrirla, se encontró con un Natsu acelerado que respiraba con cierta dificultad. El día había empezado con tan bajas temperaturas que el aliento de su amigo flotaba a su alrededor en un vaho completamente blanco. Sorprendido como en raras ocasiones, ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lucy, eso es lo que ocurre. —Respondió él con seriedad. Se dobló por la mitad y se sujetó a las rodillas, como si apenas pudiera sostenerse en pie.

Con una mueca de disgusto, aunque en el fondo preocupado, el pelinegro arrastró a su compañero hasta el sofá y lo tumbó ahí, esperando de brazos cruzados a que le diera una explicación más comprensible.

— ¿En realidad confías en Juvia? —Le preguntó a Gray, pero no había desconfianza o incredulidad en su expresión, salvo una verdadera necesidad de oír la respuesta de su amigo.

— Sí. —Le aseguró con el ceño fruncido.

— Bien. —Natsu recostó la cabeza en la cabecera sel sofá y cerró los ojos, evidentemente contrariado.— El maestro no parece estar tranquilo. Erza ha pasado toda la mañana hablando con él, asegurándole que Juvia es una persona de confianza y todas las palabrejas esas que le gusta soltar. No recuerdo ni la mitad.

— Ajá. —Fue la única intervención del moreno, pues algo en el relato de Natsu lo angustiaba y necesitaba que éste prosiguiera.

— Creo que —Continuó.—, por la llamada que recibí de Lucy hace no más de diez minutos, Erza ha tenido que estar en cinco lugares diferentes de la ciudad con el único fin de convencer al maestro de que Juvia no es peligrosa.

A pesar de todo, Gray se sintió agradecido con Erza, quien era la clase de persona que movía cielo, mar y tierra para defender a aquellos a quienes creía inocentes.

— Pero el maestro nos ha dado un sermón a todos acerca de lo delicado que es nuestro trabajo.—Se quejó Natsu con profunda molestia.— ¡Hombre, como si no lo supieramos ya! Llevo la mitad de mi vida en esto.

— Desafortunadamente, creo que Makarov no se refiere a un peligro externo. —Dijo Gray con una sombra de perturbación en el rostro. Descansó la espalda en la encimera de su diminuta cocina y vio a su amigo con un sentimiento que rara vez el Dragneel había visto en él.— El principal problema de nuestro sistema radica en la confianza. Supongo que a Makarov le preocupa que Juvia suponga un quiebre para nosotros.

— Bueno, eso explica por qué tanto barullo. —Admitió Natsu, viéndose tan encantado con el asunto como Gray.— Ninguna persona con malas intenciones suele tener una sonrisa tan inocente. —Murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

— Sí.

Gray se mostró de acuerdo del modo más breve que encontró. No porque desconfiara de Juvia, sino porque temía ir demasiado lejos en su afán de defenderla. Entonces demostraría que la joven no sólo le representaba una compañía apacible y una compañera valiosa... sino algo más. El borroso recuerdo de la noche pasada lo asaltó como una patada en la ingle.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó con renovadas energías el pelirosa, inclinándose hacia adelante.— Vine aquí porque supuse que serías el más interesado en ayudar a las chicas.

Alarmado de que su amigo hubiese tenido un fogonazo de suspicacia y hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, Gray desvió el rostro al hablar.

— Por ahora estemos al pendiente de Lucy y Juvia. —Le respondió.— Erza sabe tratar al maestro y estoy segura que se apoyará en Merijane para convencer al viejo.

Como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, el moreno volvió la vista a su amigo y lo miró con curiosidad y desconcierto.

— Un momento, dijiste "Lucy" cuando te pregunté qué ocurría. ¿Has olvidado decirme algo?

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó alterado el pelirosa, como cada vez que hablaban de su mejor amiga.— Sí, creo. Bueno... no. El problema es el mismo. Es sólo que el maestro mencionó algo...

— ¿Qué fue tan malo que te hizo correr hasta aquí a riesgo de coger una pulmonía? —Inquirió el Fullbuster, ganándose una mirada contrita de su amigo.

— Cuando le dije que Juvia merecía la misma confianza que todos los demás, el maestro me dijo: "¿Y qué harías si Lucy saliera lastimada por culpa de esa confianza que le tienes a la hija de Loxar, quien ahora vive con ella?".

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres, como si la repentina citación hubiera traído consigo innegables reflexiones acerca de los sentimientos que Natsu pudiese profesar hacia su amiga. Él atribuía su preocupación al mismo sentimiento que tenía por casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero era un tema confuso y espinoso para un sujeto despistado como él.

El par de amigos, enfrascados cada uno en sus divagaciones incómodas y, en parte, en las del otro, decidieron que no valía la pena alargar aquella conversación. Principalmente porque, pese a la confianza que había entre ambos, no estaban hechos para hablar de sus sentimientos entre sí como lo hacían las chicas.

Al final se pusieron en marcha para acabar con el suspenso que los aquejaba.

Natsu acudió con Erza a los distintos centros de información donde, poco a poco, iban acumulando la vida de Juvia y cualquier mínimo e insignificante dato que pudiera probar su buen juicio.

Mientras tanto, Gray decidió que no estaría tranquilo hasta que supervisara las actividades que Juvia y Lucy llevaban a cabo ese fin de semana. De pronto le resultaba imposible disfrutar sus únicos días libres sin saber qué acontecería en la vida de la peliazul.

Esta muestra de dependencia lo inquietaba más y más, pero muy en el fondo, descubrió que el sentimiento era cálido y dulce.

::::::::

Tras una sesión de acicalamiento intensivo y una hora de compras en el centro de la ciudad, Lucy y Juvia se presentaron en las oficinas de "Loxar's Company". Relucían como dos joyas recién cortadas y pulidas, con ropa de marca y perfectos peinados y maquillajes impecables. Daban la impresión de nunca haber salido de sus jaulas de oro.

La rubia, que no podía dejar de resaltar su estilo coqueto y muy pegado a la moda actual, se acercó a la recepcionista del edificio y le expresó con naturalidad su deseo de ver al señor Loxar. No hubo más necesidad de dar su apellido para que la llamada se hiciera; pero la añadida presencia de Juvia, imposible de confundir, no pudo sino apurar a la eficiente mujer en su labor de localizar a su jefe.

Varias personas a lo largo del lobby hicieron comentarios de todo tipo, que iban desde la alegría y compasión hasta la molestia y morbosidad.

Juvia, que había sido puesta al tanto por Lucy de cada reacción que ocasionaría en la gente a su alrededor, se hallaba imperturbable en el centro de la enorme planta de aspecto frío e impersonal. Su mirada estaba tan carente de expresión como las baldosas azules del suelo o los paneles plateados que revestían el edificio. Nadie que conociera a Juvia podía relacionar semejante aspecto a su persona, pues ella siempre se había mostrado, sino alegre y dada al cotilleo, taciturna y un poco melancólica.

Cuando la recepcionista les indicó que podían ascender al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del señor Loxar, ambas muchachas emprendieron el camino con exquisita naturalidad.

Tras casi tres minutos de interminable silencio en el ascensor, llegaron a una inmensa sala de oficinas que destacaba por su tamaño y lujo. Era evidente que tal decoración brillaba por el ego que transmitía su dueño. Lo único que faltaba en el estudio central de la sala era un leopardo echado a un lado del escritorio, moviendo su hipnótico rabo de un lado a otro.

Decidiendo pasar por alto las excentricidades de su padre, Juvia caminó junto a Lucy hasta la presencia del mismo, quien parecía todavía muy perturbado por el regreso de su hija.

Su desaparición había sido predecible y bastante molesta para el patriarca, pero su retorno había significado un verdadero dilema para su cordura.

En cuanto la vio de pie en la puerta de su oficina, vestida con un conjunto que debía costar al menos dos dos mil dólares, y junto a la hija de Jude Heartfilia, algo maquinó acelerado en la cabeza del Loxar. Y se descubrió, ligeramente, en una sonrisa avara.

— ¡Que ven mis ojos! Mi querida hija ha vuelto, después de dos días de inmensa preocupación por su bienestar.—Exclamó con una mala actuación de necesidad. Le hizo un gesto a las chicas de que se acercaran.

Al principio, ninguna de las dos estuvo segura de si el hombre intentaba ser desdeñoso a base del sarcasmo y la ironía, pero de cerca, podían olerse sus intenciones de fingir que todo estaba bien. Lucy sonrió para sus adentros y Juvia se limitó a esperar.

— ¿Debo suponer que mis temores más terribles acerca de tu secuestro han sido ciertos, mi querida Juvia, a manos de secuestradores viles?

— No, padre. —Dijo ella.— No ha sido ningún secuestrador ni terrorista el que ha provocado mi ausencia. He sido yo misma. —Ni siquiera se permitió un segundo para tomar aire para decir lo siguiente, pues debía aprovechar cualquier pizca de naturalidad.— La noche que desaparecí me dejé llevar por mi rebeldía. Más aún, tenía el sentido de la razón nublado por culpa de una escena de la que no debe ser espectadora una chica de mi clase.

— ¿Y qué escena ha sido esa, hija? —Inquirió el hombre con aparente preocupación.

— Un malentendido entre un joven y Bora, padre. Ha sido de lo más incómodo y aprensivo, sin mencionar que demasiado violento. —Suspiró.— A causa de las imprudencias de Bora, aquel muchacho se involucró en algo que no debía, y casi se llevaron a los golpes. No dudo que encontraran a mi prometido inconsciente en el suelo, ¿verdad?

— Así es. —Susurró Loxar, que no parecía muy convencido.

— A partir de entonces huí. Ahora sé que fue una insensatez y que no debí hacerlo. Habría sido mucho más eficaz pedir tu ayuda, ¿verdad, padre? —Le espetó la muchacha con una mirada elocuente. Una petición imposible de ignorar.

El señor Loxar, por su parte, parecía decidir si valía la pena aquella capitulación en pos de evitar un escándalo. Una sonrisa por parte de Lucy lo hizo rendir temporalmente y dar su brazo a torcer.

— Sí, habría sido mucho más eficaz, mi querida Juvia.—Dijo. Pero antes de que las dos muchachas pudieran festejar internamente, añadió:— A partir de ahora espero que compartas tus inquietudes cada vez que tengas un problema con Bora. Haré todo lo que pueda por suavizar las asperezas.

Algo húmedo, pesado y desagradable cayó en las profundidades de Juvia, quien luchó como nunca para mantener una sonrisa agradecida. Su mano temblaba bajo la de Lucy, quien vio aquella alteración como luz verde para inmiscuirse.

— Oh, señor Loxar, es usted un hombre bastante benévolo. Mi padre armó un verdadero escándalo cuando escapé hace más de un año. No dudo que un hombre tan importante como usted lo conozca.

— Jude Heartfilia. —Corroboró el magnate con más atención y alegría. El apellido Heartfilia nunca caía mal a una conversación amistosa.— Si es así, no puedes ser otra persona más que Lucy Heartlfilia, ¿cierto?

— Así es.

— Hace unos años tuve una buena relación con tu padre y la compañía del mismo, aunque ahora parece... reacio con ciertos negocios.

— Mi padre puede ser muy quisquilloso —Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa conciliadora.—, pero siempre acepta mi opinión sobre sus negocios. A partir de este desagradable incidente, Juvia y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Juvia? —Preguntó él rápidamente, casi saltando de gusto por la noticia.

— Es cierto, padre. De no ser por Lucy habría engordado mis problemas hasta convertirlos en algo incorregible. —Le comunicó con una mirada fija. Entonces, cogida de la mano de su amiga real y ficticia, susurró:— Padre, permíteme volver, por favor. Sé que me comporté como una descarriada y lo lamento muchísimo. Mi mente nunca había estado tan nublada. Pero sé que con la buena influencia de Lucy puedo superar cualquier signo de rebeldía que me aquejara en el pasado.

Las palabras flotaron un instante en el aire, en un eco que parecía salido de un fantasma, y las dos jóvenes tuvieron que hacer acopio de paciencia.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el señor Loxar habló.

— Está bien.

Juvia sintió que su pecho se llenaba de aire después de casi ahogarse. Sin embargo, su padre no se limitó a esta dulce aceptación.

— Lucy, querida, puedes irte a casa. Te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda a mi preciada hija, pero ahora mismo desearía que ella se reuniera con su prometido. Bora es un hombre sensible y ha extrañado mucho a Juvia. —Le dijo con suavidad.

Lucy apretó tan fuerte la mano de Juvia que por poco le corta la circulación, pero ella, adolorida por la opresión de su pecho, ni siquiera lo notó. Le dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa que intentaba expresar tranquilidad, pero todo cuanto pudo decir con su mirada fue _"No tenemos otra opción"_.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y la rubia se despidió del modo más educado que encontró.

Mientras tanto, Juvia luchó contra el impulso de detener a su padre, quien llamaba personalmente a Bora, explicándole la "situación".

::::::::

— Lucy, te juro que si me vuelves a decir que no me importa, correrá sangre. —Le advirtió Gray a través del teléfono, mientras salía del metro en algún punto del centro de la ciudad. Después de horas de búsqueda, la rubia al fin había respondido el móvil.— Dime de una puta vez dónde está Juvia.

— Gray...

— Lucy. —Insistió el pelinegro, más afectado de lo que hubiese querido reconocer. Escuchó un grave silencio al otro lado de la línea, y, al final, un suspiro resignado.

— Está en Loxar's Company, pero...

—Gracias.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Gray!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera darle una explicación más detallada, el moreno cerró el dichoso aparato y se lo metió con presura al bolsillo de su pantalón. Según recordaba de la investigación Loxar, el enorme edificio de paneles platinados quedaba a cinco minutos de ahí caminando. Le bastó caminar una calle y bordear un par de rascacielos para verlo erguirse sobre él como un maldito chiste.

Agitado por la carrera, se detuvo un instante al pie del edificio, donde circulaban toda clase de empresarios, trabajadores y hermosas señoritas de alta alcurnia.

Lo que último que Gray Fullbuster esperaba ver en su breve descanso fue, justamente, al centro de sus delirios cogida del brazo del imbécil más imbécil del mundo.

Cuando la mirada de Juvia se posó sobre él, impersonal y superflua cual pavo real, sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

::::::::

— ¿Juvia? —La llamó, ofuscado.

La aludida se detuvo, junto con su prometido, y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego de vuelta, como solían hacer todas esas sanguijuelas de clase alta. Sus ojos azules parecían piedras frías e inexpresivas, salvo para burlarse de él.

— Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

— ¡Espera! —Intercedió Bora con una mueca de disgusto, señalando acusatoriamente al Fullbuster.— Yo te recuerdo, fuiste tu el que me noqueó aquella noche. —Cuando ambos compartieron una mirada de reconocimiento, Bora sacó pecho y pretendió acarrearlo a golpes.

— ¡Querido! —Exclamó Juvia, aparentemente escandalizada por el comportamiento de su escolta.— No hagas una escena, por favor. ¿Qué van a pensar los demás? —Le recordó casi al oído, provocando que la sangre de Gray hirviera.— Sí, ciertamente es él. Pero ya lo hablé con mi padre. Ha sido un terrible malentendido y no deseo que esto ocasione mayores chismorreos sobre mi reputación, la tuya y, peor aún, la empresa de mi padre.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Bora sofocara sus deseos de matar a Gray, aunque éste otro no tenía ningún inconveniente en partirle el cuello por la mitad. Al reconocer sus intenciones, Juvia se adelantó y lo miró con desagrado.

— Le agradezco su interés y su heroísmo de aquella noche, señor, pero como ha escuchado, ha sido todo un malentendido. —Dijo con determinación, volviendo a rodear el brazo de su prometido, quien parecía no caber de la emoción. Por su parte, Gray se deshacía entre la cólera, la decepción y algo a lo que no quería llamar tristeza.— Le ruego del modo más educado que encuentro que deje de molestarnos.

Y dicho esto, la pareja se alejó andando con el porte de reyes que parecía tan de moda entre las familias adineradas de la zona.

Gray, sin embargo, se quedó tan quieto como una estatua de hielo en su lugar. Y ciertamente, por dentro se sentía tan frío como una. No había nada más que desease hacer que atrapar a Juvia; que obligarla a verlo directamente a los ojos con el único fin de corroborar su reciente traición, como si nada más importara; que recordarle las lágrimas y las promesas dichas hacía apenas veinticuatro horas.

Pero su cuerpo no le permitía hace nada más que admirar, estático, los interminables paneles plateados del edificio. Un símbolo de la distancia y la innegable conveniencia en un mundo material.

Sofocado y un poco aturdido, halló el modo de llamar al primer contacto de su teléfono: Natsu.

.

.

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus encantadores comentarios. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de este fic y, todavía más, por "¿Quién eres tú?", ya que he tenido problemas de inspiración y tiempo para escribir sin interrupciones.

Ahora sí, quiero dar un aviso rápido y luego unas breves aclaraciones.

1) Como dije antes, ya tenía escritos los primeros capítulos de este fic, así que no se extrañen que este capítulo y los que siguen tienen un ligero cambio en la narración y los personajes.

2) ¡Saludos!

**Chachos:** Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me alegra que te guste la historia y no dudes que habrán más escenas así 1313 Y juro que esta vez Erza no interrumpirá nada(?)

**Aure:** No soy quien para decir si Erza se dio cuenta o no(?), pero tal vez añada ese guiño en los capítulos que sigan. Acerca del Jerza, te aseguro como que Erza tiene el pelo escarlata a que habrán MUCHAS dosis de esta pareja. De hecho he estado buscando el modo de irlos involucrando en la historia, pero todavía no hallo un hueco. Prometo que no tardarán en aparecer.

**Hanayo Clubs:** Juvia siempre merece sufrir(?) -y eso que es mi personaje favorito-


End file.
